ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Vym
Sarah Vym, currently part of the Department of Bad Slash, joined the PPC in November 2009. Agent Profile Backstory Sarah was a flamer from Colorado, in World One, when she was recruited by Agent Carmen Cream of the Department of Implausible Crossovers. She then partnered with Carmen for a little over a year before Carmen retired, and Sarah requested the transfer to the Department of Bad Slash. No missions have yet been released from their time together. Appearance Sarah is of medium height and more than average weight. She has brown hair reaching halfway down her back, which gets unbearably bushy and puffy when exposed to humidity or when her hair is in a bad temper, and which she hates. She has brown eyes and wears glasses. Sarah's clothes are loose-fitting, and she carries a black shoulder bag with her on missions that contains the mission essentials, as well as ibuprofen, Bleeprin, her iPod, and reading material. She has also been known to carry rolls of duct tape in various outlandish colors including plaid, hot pink, and, at least once, wilver. She also carries urple duct tape with her at all times. Please don't ask about that. She tends to get testy when asked questions about her duct tape preferences. She also always has at least one matchbox on her person, though she does not smoke and is forbidden from lighting candles inside HQ (and outside of HQ, for that matter). Personality Sarah is short tempered and has few qualms in showing this to those she knows. Around strangers she tends to be reserved and taciturn, leading to the common assumption that she is incapable of experiencing emotions. She was, at one point, dragged into FicPsych to examine this, but her feelings for her Lust Object, Draco Malfoy, made it clear that she did indeed have most of the same emotions as others. The only one she still has trouble with is regret, and the SO has kept her out of the DMS because he fears that she might kill a canon character who pissed her off. However, as though to counter this public lack of emotional exuberance, Sarah is also a self-proclaimed fangirl and has very few problems admitting it. While at first this caused problems between Sarah and her partner, they have since worked the problem out, and Elaina has learned to tolerate Sarah's tendency to ramble on about how adorable Draco Malfoy looks with any number of other men and boys. Her saving grace is that her fics are generally judged to be of decent quality, and are thus left alone. Sarah is a grammar nazi and will correct everyone else's grammar obsessively, much to their annoyance. She herself speaks perfectly, and she is well aware of this. She at one point considered transferring to the Department of Technical Errors, but was forbidden from doing so by the Uncommon Comma, who feared she might attempt to harm the authors themselves. Instead, upon the retirement of her former partner Carmen Cream, Sarah was transferred to the Department of Bad Slash. She swears often and loudly, usually by invoking the name of various deities, whether real, fictional, or of her own creation. Mission Reports Home: Response Center #1134 Recruitment * "Agent Sarah Vym's Backstory," with Agent Carmen Cream (DIC) Partnered with Elaina Thyme * "Ice" (Fruits Basket) ** Sarah and Elaina exorcise the characters of Fruits Basket and Elaina puts her foot down. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash Category:Harry Potter Division (DBS)